Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to bushing assemblies, and more particularly, to a method of removing a bushing assembly from a joint, such as from a clevis type joints, for example in the main rotor cuff of a rotary wing aircraft.
Clevis type joints, such as used in a rotor blade cuff for example, are commonly used to transfer a load from one structural member to another by a bolt of pin. It may be desirable to bush these clevis joints to provide protection against damage to the laminated structure which might occur such as during bolt installation and/or removal, or due to normal wear. In joints where the loads are transmitted in a direction parallel to the bolt axis, it is frequently desirable to incorporate should bushings, which can provide protection for the adjacent surfaces of the joint.
Bushings are currently removed from a rotor blade cuff using a series of washers that damage the cuff, such as by causing surface delaminations in the structural material of the cuff. As a result of this damage, the rotor blade cuff is ultimately scrapped, resulting in significant waste of both materials and money.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a tool and a method of using the tool for removing bushings without damaging the surrounding structure.